bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Hood
|gender= Male |quirk= Muscle Augmentation Super Regeneration Shoulder-Mounted Jets Transforming Arms Power Storage (unofficial name) |status= Deceased |affiliation= League of Villains (formerly) |debut= Chapter 185 |image gallery = Yes }} , also known simply as , was one of twelve of Doctor Garaki's intelligent High-End Nomu and the primary antagonist of the Pro Hero Arc. Appearance Hood resembles other Nomu but with a large, muscular build and a comparatively long neck. His head is shrouded in darkness by a hood of skin and the muscles on neck and shoulders are left exposed. Underneath his hood his face consists entirely of an exposed brain, distorted eyes and a mouth that is full of long, jagged teeth. Prior being transformed into a Nomu, he was a muscular man with notably long teeth, distorted eyes, black shaggy hair and a visible tattoo on his left shoulder. Gallery High-End's face.png|Hood's Face. Hood's Original Appearance.png|Hood's appearance, when he was a cage fighter. Personality Hood openly shows signs of obedience and loyalty to his master. He speaks with a stutter and broken grammar . Hood is disturbingly eager to fight strong opponents, quickly growing bored with whichever hero he's fixated on after managing to defeat them. This could be seen after he seemingly defeated Endeavor, as he began to wonder if there was an even stronger hero. This battle lust is a holdover from its base body's personality, a thug who worked as an underground fighter. Synopsis History Before turned into a High-End Nomu, Hood was once a human, a punk who made a living as an underground fighter. Pro Hero Arc Once he was activated, it took him ten hours to stabilize before he could fight. At Hidamari Kindergarten, Hood is told that he was previously clueless and now more is expected of him. Hood responds to his master to leave an unknown task to him to complete. Hood flies to the restaurant where Hawks and Endeavor are meeting, and smashing through the window, the Nomu asks which of them is the strongest. Endeavor sees that the rumors were true and is glad that this was well-timed. Hood prepares to attack but Endeavor takes the initiative and punches Hood out of the building. Hood 's right hand, which was gripping the wall, is torn off and left clinging to the wall. Endeavor flies outside and prepares to confront the creature. Hood mocks Endeavor's attempt to hurt him as he begins regenerating the damage and regrows his right hand. As Endeavor launches another attack, Hood evades with a quick burst of flight and grabs Endeavor; throwing him through the restaurant by elongating the muscles on his arm. Hood continues the assault by swinging its arm and almost causing the top floors of the building to collapse completely. Hawks appears after having rescued the injured civilians and stabs Hood with a volley of feathers. Endeavor follows up with another attack that cuts through Hood 's body in multiple places. Hood comments that the battle is getting interesting and shows no concern over his injuries. Endeavor launches an attack which Hood flies away from. The attack completely demolishes a good portion of the building. Two heroes use their Quirks to help Endeavor from below on the street. However, the attacks do not faze Hood. Hood then releases multiple Nomu into the streets. When Endeavor doesn't make a move, Hood asks Endeavor if he isn't going to attack anymore. Hood then rushes Endeavor, wanting to test his new strength on the hero. Endeavor then unleashes Prominence Burn, which carbonizes Hood 's body, but not his head. Hood regenerates quickly and strikes Endeavor. Endeavor falls to the ground defeated, as well as a damaged eye. Hood then asks if there is a stronger hero around. As Hood stands over his fallen opponent, a still conscious Endeavor used his flames to lift himself and he attempted to attack High End. However, Hood easily evaded the strike and sent the pro hero flying into a building, noting the latter was done. Endeavor refused to give up and used his Quirk to project himself after the Nomu who wondered if he had regeneration. Hood watched as Hawks used his feathers to enhance Endeavor's speed, allowing Endeavor to be launched at the villain. Thrust by Hawks' feathers, Endeavor used the speed to attack High End sending them both through the air. As he was thrust through the air, Hood began to take on the behavior of a wild beast as its regenerative powers were still active while it was burned. Endeavor had Hawks give him more speed to help and used the speed boost to send him and the Nomu far from the city. With nothing to stand his way, Endeavor used a finishing move while noting he always hated the name to destroy High End for good. Hood was left as a scorched corpse on the ground as Endeavor emerged from the destruction and did a pose, similar to All Might's to show he was victorious. Dabi attempted to recover Hood's corpse and take advantage of his destruction by attacking Endeavor and Hawks but Mirko interfered before he could attack. Unable to complete his objective, Dabi was warped away leaving Hood's corpse in the custody of the heroes and the police. Abilities Overall Abilities: Hood is extraordinarily powerful, being able to completely overwhelm and severely injure Endeavor, the now No. 1 Pro Hero. Endeavor himself admitted that Hood's strength and speed surpass his own. Hood has high endurance and strength as he crashed through a window at incredible speed showing no sign of injury and could hold on a building by gripping its fingers into it. *'Immense Strength': Hood is incredibly strong even by Nomu standards, being able to swing its elongated arm through the entire width of a skyscraper and almost bring the top floors of the building down. In a direct confrontation with Endeavor, Hood overwhelmed the Pro Hero using his strength to push Endeavor through multiple solid walls. *'Flight': Through a combination of his Transforming Arms and Shoulder-Mounted Jets, Hood is capable of manipulating his body structure to allow him to fly through the air at high speed. Tactical Intellect: Hood's exact level of intelligence is unknown, but he is capable of cohesive speech, unlike any previous Nomu. He has been shown to have good intuition and planning as he began to realize Endeavor's weakness and was able to save himself from being vaporized by decapitating himself and throwing his head to safety. Quirks : Hood's Quirk allows him to augment the muscle fibers in his body, increasing the power and speed of his movements. : Hood's second Quirk gives him the ability to regenerate from any damage he takes. He can even regenerate cells that have been burned. As long as his head remains intact, Hood can regenerate his entire body. Shoulder-Mounted Jets: Hood's third Quirk gives him jets on the back of his shoulders. These jets allow him to propel himself through the air and fly. Transforming Arms: Hood's fourth Quirk allows him to shapeshift his arms. This gives him the abilty to unleash powerful, elastic attacks. He can also turn them into wings to assist with his flight. : Hood's fifth Quirk allows his body to contain and unleash enormous physical power. He uses this to enhance the strength of his attacks. Storage: Hood's sixth Quirk gives him the power to store other beings within his own body and release them at will. His limit appears to be nine. Stats Battles & Events References Site Navigation pl:Hood Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nomus Category:Transformers Category:Mutants Category:League of Villains Category:Pro Hero Arc Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Emitters Category:S-Rank Villains Category:Villains